Bionic Humans
Bionic Humans are Juvenile Test Subjects that have been brainwashed with an experiment brain controller that makes them obey whoever injected them with the brain controler as they are also dosed with super-soldier syrum. Most of them were created by Dr. Minyak to be the elite guards of the Evil Ninja Army or control their powers in a way to defeat beings like Superman. Scientists Victor Kane, Ragyō Kiryūin and Rex Lewis (Cobra Commander) had also committed monstrosities like this to serve the Evil Ninja Army. History Ten years after the failure of Project MKUltra in the 70's a group of teenage nerds (Minyak, Venomus, Boxman and Kane) decided to kidnap test subject teenagers and kids from Project MKUltra and turn them into super assassins in hopes of creating an evil army of Doom. Later on in the late 90's and early 2000's Minyak finally achiveved the goal as he resurected deceased teen psychic assassin Darrel Kobra, (who was thought to be a traitor for Ba'athist Iraq after assassinating a ambassador from Kuwait in the 1990s when Iraq took over the region.) into a Super Soldier. Darrel's fellow gangsters (Funshine, Axel, Mick and Dottie) had been given the DNA Process to see if already live humans could be Bionic Humans. The results were successful as they were inhereted with Elemental Superpowers. Then Garmadon had hired Minyak to help him create the Doom Gang a secret Army to deal with law enforcement with his old friends. Minyak's first victim was Harumi and orphan girl who lost her parents to a terrorist attack in Japan. Minyak had dosed her and put her to sleep as he gave her psychic sense powers that can help her absorb elemental powers or superhuman abilities and the DNA structure of Ninja Instinct. Minyak had then dosed many more people as Bionic Humans. His most imfamous Bionic Humans were Kali Prasad a Hindi Girl from Britian and Eleven who were both raised in Hawkins Labratory as children who were trained as his best assassins. Rex Lewis turned the Valkryies the violent Delinquents that make up the Student Council of Honnoji Academy into Bionic Humans. Minyak's old friends Boxman, Venomus and Victor Kane had created their own Bionic Humans. Known Bionic Humans Minyak * 001: Darrel Kobra * 002: Amou Kirukiru * 003: Derek Hermendez * 004: Tara Pasha * 005: Thomas Tuttlenason * 006: Shana * 007: Kuroyukihime * 008: Kali Prasad * 009: Rin Onigawara * 010: Chizuru Kawanami * 011: Jane (Eleven) * 012: Jim Jackson * 013: Mark Thompson * 014: Anna Ramenski * 015: Maria Anatola * 016: Roman Xangkun Boxman *001: Shannon *002: Darrel *003: Raymond *004: Ronald Venomus *001: Fink *002: Rin Onigawara Kane *001: Taylor *002: S-2 *003: Sebastian *004: S-4 *005: S-5 *006: S-6 *007: S-7 *008: S-8 *009: S-9 *010: S-10 *011: S-11 *012: S-12 *013: S-13 *014: S-14 *015: S-15 *016: S-16 *017: S-17 *018: S-18 *019: S-19 *020: S-20 *021: S-21 *022: S-22 *023: S-23 *024: S-24 *025: S-25 *026: S-26 *027: S-27 *028: S-28 *029: S-29 *030: S-30 *031: Lexi *032: Tank *033: Kate *034: "Thermo Hands" *035: Marcus Rex Lewis (Cobra Commander) * 001: Satsuki Kiryn * 002: Ryuko Matoi * 003: Kurumi Tokisaki * 004: Akari Namakuchi * 005: Ira Gamagori * 006: Hōka Inumuta * 007: Uzu Sanageyama * 008: Nonon Jakuzure